Moving On
by coolklutz55
Summary: Now that Lucas has left Peyton has found a new guy and everyone is happier. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note This take place after Lucas leaves. Nathan and Haley are dating. Peyton is still upset with Lucas over the whole Nikki thing. Brooke and Peyton are friends.

Chapter 1-

Peyton was happy again. She had her best friend, and the person who had hurt her so much was gone. Brooke forgave her, and from what Peyton could tell they were back to normal. Lucas left with Keith, and Peyton couldn't be anymore glad. Just when she finally thought they were in a good place, she found out about Nikki and she couldn't have been anymore hurt. She couldn't understand how he could do that to her; she thought he wanted to be with her, well that didn't prove it.

Peyton and Brooke spent a lot of time at the mall doing girl things. They enjoyed shopping, but most of all they enjoyed spending time together and making up for the time they missed. Brooke, always the multi-tasker also spent the time scoping out the guys of Tree Hill. She had totally gotten over Lucas and was looking for a new guy who would treat her better.

"So Brooke what are your plans for this weekend?" Peyton asked, as the walked through Tree Hill Mall.

"Eh, you know the usual; I probably gonna make an appearence at Nathan and Hales party. Hey look at that one over there." She said, as she pointed to a guy sitting on a bench sketching people passing by. "He looks perfect for you Peyt."

"He looks kinda cool. Especially the Clash shirt. Mmm, should I go talk to him?"

"Hell ya, you need a good guy in your life!" Brooke said, also wanting one in her life. She knew who she wanted in her life. She and Peyton had been hanging out with the guys on the basketball team recently, and she had found the perfect guy for her. He came with an added plus, too. She knew Peyton had liked him at one point though, and she didn't want to do anything that might mess her and Peyton up, again. "Listen Peyt, I need to ask you something."

"Yeah, anything."

"Well, there is this person, well people, who I want to...pursue. But, I need to make sure your o.k. with it. I know you liked him or them at some point and I just wanted to make sure." Brooke suprised her self with how this came out. She was Brooke Davis, didn't give a shit about what anyone else thought and her whole statement sounded so...caring.

"Brooke you can absolutly 'pursue' Jake... and Jenny." She wanted her friend to be and if this did it, then it was o.k. "I think you two would be cute together. That is, you and Jake, not you and Jenny." She added with a chuckle.

"Thanks, Peyt. Now you go talk to that guy, and I'll call you later. Bye!"

"Bye." Peyton said. She started walking towards the mystery guy, nervous as could be. She knew they had to be alike; he was drawing and had a Clash shirt. He was really cute, too. "Hey, what are you drawing?" she said.

"Just random stuff. You draw?" he replied. Peyton noticed a trace of a British accent.

"Yeah, a lot. I'm Peyton. And, you're?"

"Andy, Andy Hill. I'm new here, my family just moved here from England."

"Yeah, I could tell" she replied, with a chuckle. "What grade are you in?"

"Well, I don't really know. The grades are different in England."

"Mmm, how old are you?"

"16."

"You'll be a junior, same as me."

"Oh, cool. So, what do you do around here fo fun?"

"Well, basketball is big. I really like to hang out at Karen's Cafe with my friends. Are you busy?"

"Not really, just kinda finding my way around town."

"O.k., come on, I am going to take you to Karen's and your going to meet all of the cool people in Tree Hill."

"O.k."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Brooke was nervous as she approached Jake's house. She wasn't really sure how he felt about her. She knew back in the old days he wouldn't give her the time of day, he was so much better than her, but she had changed. She wasn't sleeping around, she was looking for a commitment. And, who was more commited than Jake; he had a daughter he was very commited to.

Still not really knowing what she was going to say, she rung the doorbell. Jake came to the door with Jenny in his arms. He wasn't as cute as Lucas, but he really made up for it in other places.

"Brooke, hey what's up? Come in I was just getting ready to put Jenny down for her nap." Jake said.

"Oh, alright." She replied. What was she going to do inside?

"Hold on, I'll be right back. Make yourself at home." Jake told her as he walked into Jenny's room to put her down. Brooke couldn't believe what a gentleman he was; Lucas never treated her like this.

"So, what's up?" Jake asked as he walked back into the room.

"Well, I know it is kinda wierd for me to ask this, but, ya know we've hung out a lot recently, and I've had a lot of fun. I really wanted to hang out again, but, like, just you and me." She said as she nervously awaited a reply.

"So, like a date?"

"Well, yeah if you wanted to. I mean if you don't want to that's o.k. Hell, you probably could care less about me. Yeah, I'm just gonna go."

"Brooke, inhale. I like you and I would absolutly love to go on a date with you, if, and this a big if, I can find a babysitter for Jenny."

"Oh, well I'll ask Peyton or Haley if they can watch her, or something."

"No that's o.k. My parents will propbably be available. I'll figure it out. So, tonight at Karen's. Is that o.k.?"

"Yeah, that's awesome. I'll meet you there at 7:00?"

"O.k., see you there."

"K, bye!" Brooke got up and left Jake's house. Could that have gone any better? Except maybe for her spaz moment, which made her feel even better when he saved her from it. She couldn't wait to tell Peyton about everything, she knew she would be happy for her. Than Brooke remembered the mystery guy. She wondered how it was going with him and decided to call Peyton and see what was up.

Peyton was sitting in Karen's Cafe with Andy, who just might have been the coolest guy she had ever met. They had so many things to talk about, even more than her and Lucas. When she walked in Karen saw her and Andy and winked at Peyton. She took it as Karen telling her that it was o.k. for her to move on. All of a sudden her phone started to ring.

"Sorry Andy, let me get this." She dug her phone out of her pocket and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Peyt, hey what's up? Are you with that guy? You will never believe what happened at Jake's" Brooke told her. Peyton was so happy to hear her friend happy.

"Yeah, what happened?" She asked.

"Well, I got there and he was so nice. Like, he invited me in and made sure I was comfortable, and it was so sweet. Then, I said I wanted to hang out with, ya know just me and him and he was like 'So a date?' Well, I just spazed out and said he probably didn't want to and that I was going to leave. Well, he was like no I want to go out with you. I swear I almost started crying."

"It sounds like it went well, I'm glad to hear you happy."

"Yeah, so how is it going with you, do you like him?"

"Yeah, it's good, but Brooke I gotta go, I'll call ya later."

"He's right there isn't he?"

"Yes, bye Brooke!"

"Bye!" Peyton hung up her phone and looked at Andy who had started sketching again. This time it was a picture of her. She noticed in the corner it said something, and leaning for forward she read "Wow."


End file.
